1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle apparatus with a built-in scanning module and, more particularly, to a cradle used for mounting a portable electronic device to accomplish the scanning function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal digital assistants (PDA) have become very popular electronic products. Because PDAs have powerful functions as the result of many years of development, and are small in size and thus can be taken along conveniently, many businessmen now consider the PDA an indispensable personal electronic tool.
As stated above, PDAs have powerful functions, and can store several sets of customer data such as telephone numbers, fax numbers, email addresses, and even personal to-do lists. Moreover, a PDA can be mounted in a cradle apparatus to exchange data with a computer or to be charged via the cradle apparatus.
Although PDAs have many functions, scanning, for direct scan of documents or business cards to avoid the trouble of manual input of data, has not yet been integrated into PDAs or cradle apparatuses. Moreover, documents with non-text data (e.g., pictures) can't be scanned into image data for quick storage.